Derby
Laws *Access or manipulation of Castle One directly or indirectly is forbidden under pain of Agony. *All Kindred and ghoul-related activity, including but not limited to feeding and usage of Derby's sites, must be met with explicit approval. It is otherwise forbidden unless all parties are Invictus. *Derby is now an official Asylum. Any Kindred or ghoul may seek the protections and obligations of Asylum (as defined below) within the territory until a decision as deemed appropriate by the Invictus, the Steward of Derby, or the Small Council has been declared. The Rules of Asylum: Definitions: *Asylum may be given to any Kindred or ghoul who requests such given they make the Steward of Derby aware. The Steward of Derby is allowed to request remuneration strictly through boons for such a task, but can request no more than one major boon/month and can never request a Life boon under any circumstances. These boons may be only used for the maintenance or betterment of Derby. An individual under the successful allowance of the Steward of Derby to hold Asylum is heretofor called an Asylum Seeker. Rules: *An active Asylum Seeker is under the immediate care of the Steward of Derby, who must be kept aware of their presence within the domain's borders. *Any Asylum Seekers are under the care of the Steward of Derby who will consider any actions against the asylum seeker is considered a direct act against the Steward of Derby and Derby's sovereignty. *The Steward of Derby will assign secure lodging as well as food. Representation and counsel may also be afforded by the Steward of Derby as deemed necessary. *The Asylum Seeker is subject to all the rules of Derby, The Invictus, and the Small Council at large and will be judged in accordance. If the Asylum Seeker is not a member of the Invictus, they will be subject to the same expectations of an initiate in regards to respect, etiquette, and the major rules of the Invictus. *An Asylum Seeker may not leave Derby without express permission. *Asylum is held in weekly intervals. As such, the Asylum seeker need only not renew their Asylum Request once the latest seven day interval is finished to end the Asylum, at which point, they are immediately no longer under the protection fo the Steward of Derby. *Leaving the domain without proper allowance and notification is considered revocation of Asylum and is not treated lightly. A penalty of at least one major and no more than three major boons will be immediately required by the Asylum Seeker should they end the Asylum without seeking the proper channels. Places of Interest 'Castle 1 '(Location) Castle I is Kingsmouth's first skyscraper, seventy floor of gleaming glass and steel. In September 2014 the Arcology went on lockdown, becoming its own enclosed world. On the very top floor is a restaurant with amazing views; on the bottom floor is a convenience store that stocks grocery staples. In between the two lie both corporate offices and high-end residential apartments. It it theoretically possible to live and work in the Castle I building, spending months or even years at a time without setting foot outside the structure. That will be tested over the course of the next year, until the Arcology opens again in September 2015. 'Arkham Industrial Park '(Locations) A series of modern red brick buildings and office suites occupy this large, featureless multi-acre site. A large sign near the entrance advertises office space for lease with an accompanying toll-free phone number. Run by a property-management firm in Florida, expect high lease rates and impersonal treatment. A plain wrought-iron fence surrounds the complex, which is home to a number of high-tech companies. Security is provided by dozens of video cameras and electronic security systems, plus a four-man security team, all of which are working around the clock. An identification card is needed for every person entering the complex. All cars must have a decal on their dashboard to be allowed inside. The guard at the entrance is armed with mace spray, a radio, and a panic button in the gate shack that immediately summons police response. 'Ranon '(FEDERAL SITE) Major manufacturer of missile systems for the U.S. military for twenty years, the Arkham installation always employs at least 100 people. Many of the products made here are sold to Israel. The building complex is fenced and gated, and the guards are authorized to use deadly force. Any break-ins or disturbances will be investigated by both the company and U.S. federal authorities, given the nature of the projects and information on site. Ranon is always looking to hire electrical and mechanical engineers, as well as accountants and office support staff. Pay and benefits are good, as long as one can abide working for the military-industrial complex. Occasional peace rallies are staged outside the gates, dutifully ignored by the technicians and bomb-makers inside. 'Arkham Links Golf Course '(Possible Haven, Socialize 1 Site) This nine-hole, par 3 golf course, with clubhouse and pro-shop, is open to the public. Arkham Links appeals to committed amateurs and regulars unwilling to pay the high course fees at more prestigious clubs around the area, and Derby keeps the greens in excellent condition. Bright lights surround the winding paths often frequented by golf carts. In the summer it becomes quite crowded. The Arkham High School Golf Team practices and plays here. On one corner of the property, at the edge of the greens, sits an old saltbox cottage. The course owners don’t know the age of the place, but suspect that the old cottage may date back to the earliest days of the town. The place has shown remarkable resilience to the ravages of time, although a few stray golf balls have smashed through several of the small, leaded-glass, diamond-paned windows. The owners of the golf course have left the place alone, reasoning that it would be a shame (and possibly unlawful) to tamper with an obviously historical – if long abandoned – homestead. 'Johansson's Putt Hutt '(Socialize 4 Site) A miniature golf course attraction paired with a hot-dog and burger kitchen and attractive arcade, the Putt Hutt is one of the premier teen and pre-teen hang-outs in the city. With five-dollar entry and then additional prices for -everything-, including bumper boats, bumper cars, and laser tag, the Putt Hutt has been seeing renovation and growth since the nearby Aeronautics firm has been increasing in economic presence. There's also a four-hole kiddy put, where the ball never runs out, and the difficulty level is easy even for four to five year olds, and the putters are made of foam. :First Hole: Regular Curve :Second Hole: Brick Sway :Third Hole: Drainpipe :Fourth Hole: African Safari :Fifth Hole: Clown-Around :Sixth Hole: Bridge Over Water :Seventh Hole: Random Well :Eighth Hole: Kerplinko Drop :Ninth Hole: Circus Tent :Tenth Hole: King Octo (A purple octopus in a dark stone castle in a water hazard that rises and falls, in Lovecraftian Homage) :Eleventh Hole: The Windmill :Twelfth Hole: Narrows :Thirteenth Hole: Unlucky Drop :Fourteenth Hole: Jungle Drive :Fifteenth Hole: Feed the Beast :Sixteenth Hole: Swing Trap :Seventeenth Hole: Loop-de-Loop :Eighteenth Hole: Johansson's Sparkler Category:Derby Category:Arkham Category:Locations Category:Socialize sites Category:French Hill